William Penn
by angel5blue
Summary: this story about Pennsylvania, America and England know the life of William Penn.
1. Pennsylvania's story

I don't own Alfred or Arthur. But I own my (oc) Penny Jones.

This base of true story of William Penn.

~Enjoy the story~

William Penn

-Penny op-

Aurum is around the middle of October 14. I was in my own house wait for two people to show up to today. As I stood at my front door. I was dress in black and shoes. Next to me is my violin case that W.P has on it. Yet, this day is never easy for me. "You git! Next time, I'll do the drive to her house! " Arthur yelled. There was knock on my door. I had open the door. "Fat chances, Iggy! You still have crush on her, even you don- ." Alfred look at me. He said with gain, "Hey Penny! ready?" I had nodded my head. I answer with smile. "In sec, I need to get my case and then we off to go." "okay, dude. Iggy and I will wait for you." said Alfred. I over look at Arthur. He had look out from me like little kid. I giggled little a bit went back in the hallway to my case. When I look at my case, so much has passed. I had pick up the case and hug it like teddy bear. It's been so long that I had touch this case. I turn around to head outside. "I'm ready to go!" I said. Alfred had gain at me. Arthur had notice my case. But he looked back at me. Arthur ask, "Will you mind led us the way, Penny?" I want to tell him something. But Alfred had jump in. "No way! Let the hero lead the way!" said, Alfred. Arthur had growls at him. I ask, " Do you remember where it is, dad?" "Hell, yeah!" He answer. I know what you thinking this "How this guy, your dad?!" But Alfred was once my big brother and I use to own by Arthur. Alfred had use his super strength pick me and Arthur up on his shoulders. Arthur was to shock to pick up by Alfred. Alfred told us to hold tight. I had hold on my case so tight. Arthur yell at Alfred to put him down now. But Alfred don't listen to Arthur's words. So he had started to running into my woods. As he rush in the woods, there were couple tree branch that I had to avoid it. Alfred yells, "We almost there, dudes!" He run cross the river, then he pass the waterfall. Which that had been in my woods for long. Until we made to spot, where I love to come here on this day. Alfred had careful put Arthur and me down on the ground. Arthur was yell at Alfred for carry him like bag of something that I don't pay attention anything else. No matter, how much time has pass by, I still miss him. Arthur had stop yell at Alfred for minute. He took a look around. Arthur said, "This place look so familiar." Then he spotted a big grey stone in front him, that cover leafs. He went to it. I had careful put my case next to me. Arthur brush the leaf off the stone. Alfred help him sat down on the ground. Once Arthur was done brush the leafs, there were words on the stone. He read them out loud. " This place had start here with W. Penn. " Arthur look back at me. He said, "This place was also where I found you, Penny." I just nodded my head. Arthur went back look at stone again. Alfred said, "I wonder if he is watch us right now from heaven?" I look at Alfred with shock. I had never hear Alfred talking like that before. He always cheerful and loud at some point. But still, I always at his side and wonder what is inside his world. I get down on my knees to get to my case. Alfred watch me going to my case. I was careful open the case and gently pull out the violin. Careful I hug the violin. There was a time, I had just try avoid to it. Because of my anger and selfish for not play his violin. I slowly got back on my feet. Careful to put the violin on my shoulder. This violin is very old, but it still good to play it. but the truth is. This Violin is not really not mine. It belong to William Penn. I had to test the violin. Arthur hear the little music note. He look over his shoulder to who play the note. Arthur stop look at the stone. He turn around to face at me. I take deep breath in and slowly breath out. Arthur and Alfred don't say word. I had began to play song called, " The Promise. " So softly, as I play the song. Then rain's drop had touch my skin. But I kept play the song. The rain start pour down on us. Playing the song, bring back the memory of the days being with William Penn.

When I first time met William Penn. He had brown hair and his eyes much his hair. His skin was light tan. He dress in black english man. For I was shy to meet him at first time. Because I was little and dress as boy at from started. Plus I had blonde hair color at that time. When William saw me, he knew he had the good reason for me. So he had call me, "Pennsylvania." I can't understand the big word yet. He chuckle softly. William said, "I'll name you name after my last name, Penn." "So my name is Penn?" I asked. William had nodded his head. Then he show his hand to me. I wasn't sure what to do. Alfred just in the room. He saw William's hand hold out to me. Alfred look at me and said, " Don't worry about me, kid. Just do it for me." I had look at William for more time. Something had told me to trust him. So I reach out his hand and hold on to it. Arthur come in the room to gave the William Penn the paper to sign. One year later, He took me to the place where I was found in the woods. I ask, " What are we doing here, Sir William?" William found a spot to seat down. He answer with smile, "I want place for two of us. So that I get the chance to teach you more stuff." I wasn't sure why he want to teach so many things about life. So many time has passed by so quickly. I had wonderful time being with William. I felt like to call him my father. Even William was busy with his work, he took the time spend with me. At night time, William will play his violin to put me to sleep. I love hung out with him so much. So I had change my blonde hair color to brown hair like William with my last magic. After that, I put hex sign on between my legs. I never use magic anymore. Alfred had come over to visit me at night time. When he saw my hair color change. Alfred had freak about it for while. But I found the way to calm him easy. Alfred was okay that my hair color is brown. However Alfred told that William was sent to jail. I don't like it. Arthur come inside my house without knock on my door. He look like he ready take back home with him. I looked at Alfred and wonder what going on here. Arthur said, "Penn, It's time for you to came home with me." "NO! I won't go back with you!" I yelled. Arthur kept his anger low at me. When he saw my hair color change. He didn't like it. Arthur grad my waist little hard. He said, " you don't have choice, lad. like or not. You are come back with me." Alfred had step in between me and Arthur. Alfred told Arthur that hurt me. Arthur back away little bit. he told me to say good-bye to Alfred. Which I didn't really want to say good-bye to my big brother. So I say good-bye to Alfred by hug him so tightly. then let go of him and went back home to Arthur's home. I never really like being back to England. It had felt trap here at prison cell here. Other that William is somewhere here too. So I sneak out my bedroom to go look for him. I spotted the guard stand at cell. I had a feel that William Penn is there. Lucky for me. I can easy fool that guy to find my teddy bear. Which that work on him. The guardian went go found my fake teddy bear. I got my chance to save William. I got to cell and call his name. He stop out the shadow. I was happy to see him alive. But something was different about him. He looked like hasn't eat for days. William ask, "Who you are, little one?" I was shock and hurt at same time. I told him everything about me and everything what we did before. But nothing work, the William that I use to know is gone. So I run fast back to my bedroom. Until it's time for me and William to return my real home. I did everything to William out. Alfred had visit me every day to help me with paper work. Whatever I fall to sleep on my paper work. Alfred did he best to help out. Time to time. I check on William with doctor. The doctor told me that William was getting worse. I try to pray for William to heath again. July 30, 1718. It was time for me to say good-bye to William Penn. He was the first human to be close to me. I felt sad and hurt so much. I had over hear that Arthur is going take my home land for while. I didn't want anyone to get near me. So I run off in the woods. I don't care who fellow me in the woods. I had getting hit one the tree's branch. But I made to the spot, where William and I will always come here. I fall down on the ground. I start to cry alone. William had teach so many things in his little time. "Penn!" someone had called out my human name. I had stop cry to see who out my name. Alfred pop out from brushes. He had found me lay on the ground. Alfred went closer to me and sat down behind me. I don't move at all. Alfred lad down and pull me into his arms. I was shock that he did that. He hold on to me tight. Alfred said, " There no reason to hold on it, Penn." When he told me that, I had cry so much all day to night. Until I can't cry anymore, I had fell to sleep.


	2. America's story

-Alfred ovp-

The rain still going down on us. But Penny didn't stop playing the music that she love the most. I got on my feet. I continue to listen the her music. Arthur is still listen Penny's music too. If wasn't for William Penn. Penny won't be here with me. I know sound weird. But I love her as my daughter. Even she had dress in boy clothing, I still love her the way she made. Listen to that music can being time back.

William's family had always work with royal family since the time they started. Arthur was please to how Penn family work very hard. As me, Arthur told me that my 13 sibling are going live with human boss. But they need meet them first. I don't want that. It's like give your cookie to someone that you don't know them. Before Penny met William, she use to have blonde hair color like sun. Her eyes color were one green and one blue. She always like to fellow me around like ducky. Which I found that cute. Sometime at night she'll try sneak outside to talk the whitetail deer. She never eat sweets, she love drink tea with Arthur. Most of the time I had try play games with her. Penny never understand the word fun mean to her. When the time come for my 13 sibling to meet their boss first time. I noticed that Penny look afraid to meet her boss. I want to be side her to keep her calm. But Arthur had called me to other side the room to talk me about something. I asked " what up, Iggy?" "I just let you know that sir William Penn will going pick one of your 13 sidling to live with for while." Said Arthur. I don't understand why Arthur is tell one this now. But I had weird about this William Penn. Arthur goes on about William's plan, Until I hear a man's voice into other room. He said, " I shall name you, Pennsylvania." I was just go that room to see who got pick by William Penn. Arthur had grad my arm. I look at him. Arthur said, " Stay strong, Alfred." I'm try to strong for Arthur as much I can. So he let go of my one arm. I went to open the door and saw William hold out his to Penny. But see Penn is scare as I am of lose my 13 sliding. So I put brave smile at Penny. I said , " Don't worry about me, kid. Just do it for me." Then she reach out to William Penn's hand. Other 12 sliding had met their bosses, when dinner came. I had to eat dinner with all 13 siding's boss. Arthur was seat next to me, which that make easy for relax. Of course, William Penn is there too. I never like that guy at first. But somewhere deep down in my heart told trust him and other bosses as well. Arthur had whisper to my ear, " You'll be living with Zack (( New York )). I'll promise to visit you." I was happy to hear from Arthur. When the time come for me and my 13 sliding back our birthplace by ship. Once we got there safe and sound. Everyone had took my 13 sliding back where they were found by Arthur. The last the thing I saw William and Penny were hold like real family. However I had stay with Zack (( New York )) and his boss for while. Sometime I got to visit my sibling by day time. But when it's Penny's turn to visit. I get to her house by night time by the horse. Whenever I get there, Penny is already in bed sleeping. Least I got my chance to get to know this guy. Who look out for Penny in good way. William love to share his proms to me and teach me understand them well. It's time for take break. He ask," You like some tea, Alfred?" I nodded my head like little kid again. William had kind smile. He left the room for while. Which it does take while make tea. So I went take tour around the house. I notice that William's office door half way opened. I just about to close his door. I had see so many papers around inside William's office. I went inside the room. Most the papers were from Penny's town. Others were From William's family in England. Then I spotted the Arthur's name on one of the letter To William Penn. I hadn't hear anything from Arthur for while, Since I left him alone. I pick one letter up and read it. It was some bill that William has to pay it. Next the letter I checked out. It was same thing. Every letters I had checked, It's same. "Please don't him about this bill" said William. I had jump up little bit. I look at William, who stand behind me. I don't notice that William had found me in his office. I ask, "Who, Iggy?" William had shock his head and he said," I meant Pennsylvania." William wasn't the only one, having hard time pay the bill to Arthur. My other sibling's boss are have same problem too. I said, "I won't tell him anything. As heads up, Arthur will take anyone heads that doesn't pay the bill. Penn will send back to Arthur's house to replace you with other boss." "I know that. Please don't worry about us." Said William with brave smile. 1702, I hear that someone had told me that William was sent to prison by knight of England. I hurry to get on the horse and rush to Penny's house. By the time, I got there. I saw Penny's hair had turn to brown hair color, I was too shock to see that she really change her hair like William's hair color. But she calm me down for while. Then I told her about William. Penny Smile had melt down. I know it will hurt Penny. Arthur had take Penny away from me. It felt like something had hurt my chest. Once Penny was gone. I don't leave Penny's house yet. I went to lay down on William's bed to rest up. Next morning come, I work up. I just about to leave Penny's house. I notice that William's office door was open. So I went inside the office, his was clean and neat. Then I spotted an case on his desk, there was note on it that has my name on it. I pick up and open it.

Dear Alfred,

Please look out for Pennsylvania for me? I want him to have my Violin to keep it. It is clear and just thing, and my god, who has given it through many deficits , will I believe, bless and make it the seed of nation. -William Penn

After I read it. It had felt something told me that just began now. When William was sent free and Penny was free too. I'm really happy to them okay. Penny had brought William back at her house and took him to his bedroom. Then She come back out. I want to talk to William. But Penny had stop me for first time. She told that William is very sick and lost his memories. I was shock to hear that. So I had told her that I'm going stay with her to help out. Every day, I had try my best to help Penny out as much I can. When March 4, 1718 come. It was Penny's 35th birthday. But Penny was work so hard on her paper work for William Penn. I told Penny that it was break time. Penny has put her pen down for now. She lead against her chair to relax for bit. I pulled out William's Violin case and gave to her. I wish her happy birthday. When Penny saw the case. She said with lower voice, "Thank you, big brother for the gifts." I know that she wasn't happy to see the case. Then when William pass away. His body was sent back to England. I notice that Penny had run off to the woods alone. So I went after her in the wood too. I hear her crying somewhere in the woods. I called out her human name. I had found her laying down ground. I did see her tears down on her check. I went to sat down next to her and lay behind her. Then I pull her into my arms and I told her to let it out. She went back to cry all day to night. After that, she fell to sleep. I had whisper penny's ear, "I'll never going leave your side."


	3. England's story

-England Ovp-

The song is almost over. I had never know that Penny can play the music so well and beautiful. I even want to teach her like that, when she still young and Alfred too. It's I had found Penny in this woods. At first sound she like boy. I had rise her like lad and she dress like boy back then. But now Penny is young lady now, who wear a dress like every lady should have wear s dress. I had started have feel for Penny. If that Git! Just let me get closer to her! But no, she has to stay close with that fato. Whatever Alfred make mass, Penny will go clean up after him. My fly mint-bunny come over to me and land on my head. So that he can listen to Penny's music. Believe it or not. Penny use to have magic like me. I always love teach her so much of my magic. Penny had love playing my mint-bunny with her fairies friend. I don't understand why she had gave up use magic. She will had became powerful state. But she don't want be powerful like me. I will have to admit that William Penn did very good take of Penny Jones for me, when I always so busy help my king out and my people too.

King Charles II of the England and William Penn's father were best freinds, since they little lads. When William Penn's father past away. William had took over his father's work, so that way he get closer to his dreams. For Me? I always try to keep track on new colonies. Which that is Matthew, Alfred and many others as well. The best part I had the chance to teach each of them with magic. Penny was best one to teach. She always early one to come me first, before anyone meet me. She enjoy having tea and eat scones with me. That made me so happy. There are time that frog is always try steal her away from me! When time had come for Alfred and his 13 siblings to send where they come from. Which that was very on hard me, to see that they have to grow up on their own with their bosses. Other hard I keep work on being bloody pirate and also the knight of my Kingdom. Time just get you busy. Every time I had sent the bills to William Penn and other bosses to sure they had pay them. But none of them had pay the bills. Which it's does upset me. Then when King Charles the II had pass away. The next king had to over the kingdom and order me to take the bosses of 13 colonies. Take them to their cell. Once I had capture them and put them into their cells. Rarely one of the bosses had made deal with me. William Penn was the one to tell me releases them and take his head intend. I want to do that, but made realize that Penny still him. I hear that William had made her happy and understand what she really is. She not human, she just colonies/state to them. I had told the knights take William lock away in my kingdom. One of my knight had ask about Pennsylvania. I told them that we take over it. They like the idea to stay over Pennsylvania for some reason. By the time I had reach to Penny's house pick Penny up. I saw what she did to her hair color like William. I felt someone stole the little lad away from me. I told her that I'm take her away for while. She don't want that. She stood up for herself. I don't like that at all. But I kept my anger low for minute and take her away Alfred. Once Penny and I had return to my kingdom. Penny had run off to her room and lock her door. I don't go after or broke down her door. I just went to my office, kept on work hard my papers. It's getting late, I took an break from the paper. I went to window to look at the sky. But I had spot Penny sneak in to where William Cell bar. I rush out of my office to stop her. But by time I got there. I saw Penny came out the cell room. I spot saw her cry and run off to her room. Something must have hurt her. I don't like it to see hurt. So I went to talk William in cell room. I yelled "You git! What bloody is wrong with you?!" William looked at me like old man. Most of the time, we country or state that we forget that humans don't live longer. William said, " I have to let Penn go with someone that god can trust a other human man." I know he had gone crazy. I said, " I don't get you at all. Don't you teach him about why you age so fast? " William smile at me like it no big deal. After I had sent William and Penny back to their house. But I stay around with Pennsylvania as much I can. Work is getting away. When I don't chance to talk Alfred about anything. Penny refuses to eat dinner with me. When William Penn pass away. I told my knight to William Penn's body back to kingdom. I must hate to Penny feel hurt. It was her first human friend that had die for her. Penny had run in the woods and Alfred went after her. When they back, it's getting late. I stay with Penny for while.

well you know whole the story how she became a state and Alfred got to be Country. The rain had stop pour down. Penny had finish her song. It she is wet from all that bloody rain come out nowhere. Penny had careful put her violin back in it case. When the ray of the sun hit on Penny's head. It's like someone is touch her back of head and thank her for play that music. It's William, himself is one thank her. I shock to him there at whole. Alfred had look at him, I looked over him. But seen him shock too. He must have seen William there. Penny was done put her violin in her case and pick it her case up off the ground. Penny look at Alfred and me. She asked us ," Is everything okay, guys?" I was to tell her about William is here right now. But William shook his head to me, by me don't a word to her. So I told nothing. Alfred said," Dude, Let's something eat! I'm hungry now!" Penny smiled at us like angel. She said, "Okay, Let back to my house. I'll make you some you guys dinner." I started blush lightly, which I have no idea I did that. All nowhere, Alfred had pick me and up carry us to Penny. I had that git to put down!


End file.
